Dax
"Call me Dax, I'll help you take down War." Dax is a human War Chemist, who joined the Slayers shortly after Drew joined. Biography Prior to joining The Vengeful Four, Dax lived a quiet life with his wife and child, and made his living as a chemist, as many in his family had. Unfortunately, this would come to a tragic end, as following the release of the Four Horsemen, the horseman War would take his revenge on the family of chemists that had created the philosopher's stone that sealed his brothers so long ago. Setting fire to Dax's lab, Dax would be caught inside, as an explosion burned his body, scarring it, but the chemicals would keep him alive, but would drive him to minor insanity in the process. After barely escaping the lab, and burying his family, Dax would set out to have his revenge upon War. Lost Mine of Phandelver After tracking war down and following him, Dax would move to engage him in combat. Unfortunately, War would escape, due to being badly injured by the heroes. Seeing an opportunity, Dax decided to join the group, seeing as they shared a common enemy in War. During his travels with the group, would eventually come into confrontation with the Redbrand bandits and their leader, Glasstaff. During the ensuing fight, Drew would rectally infuse a dried tongue into Glasstaff, suddenly giving Dax an idea. As temporary insanity overtook him, Dax moved in to sodomize Iarno, traumatizing him until he was killed by Drew shortly after. Later, on his way to Cragmaw castle to confront King Grol, Dax would fashion himself a new wolf pelt cloak for protection, as well as purchase a large blunderbuss. Arriving in Cragmaw castle, Dax and the rest of his group would be sent down into a dungeon area, where they re-united with Noah. Dax would attempt to diplomatically make his way to King Grol, to minor success. Finally, in the throne room of the castle, Dax and the party would engage Grol. Partway through the fight, Dax would attempt to slice off Grol's remaining wing after he unleashed his angelic form, but it backfired as Grol, grabbing him out of the air, chuckled about how he attacked Glasstaff, and rectally infused a dried tongue into him. Finally though, Dax and the party would defeat Grol, ending the threat of the Cragmaw Tribe. That night in town, Dax would come face to face with the one responsible for the troubles in Phandelver, The Black Spider. The next morning, Dax and the group, now calling themselves The Vengeful Four traveled to Wave Echo Cave, determined to kill Nezznar. Before entering the cave, the Four met one last time with Anzu, whom Dax had never met before. After reaching the Forge of Spells at the end of the cave, Dax and Nezznar came face to face. Dax decided to skip the pleasantries, and engaged in a fight with Nezznar. What followed was a long duel with the Spider, with Dax constantly being angered by Nezznar's egotistical taunts. Finally, however, Nezznar was defeated when Drew delivered a flurry of slashes to Nezznar's chest, and Dax shot him in the face with his blunderbuss, causing Nezznar to try and sap more power from the forge, but dying in the process. Afterwards, Dax traveled to his old home one last time, to say his final farewells to his family's graves, and leave it behind in his quest for vengeance, though not before meeting Drew's bear family. Personality When not in bouts of insanity, Dax got along well enough with the group, with a friendly rivalry with Drew, seeing as how they had a shared past with War. In his insanity though, Dax became almost sadistic, and a bit deviant, engaging in thievery and other indulgences. Abilities & Equipment Dax came from a long line of skilled alchemists, and was proficient in medicine and poisons. In combat, he would often use various exploding potions to hurt his enemies. Dax was also a skilled sharpshooter, being able to pull off tricky shots with a primitive six shooter he had fashioned. While not strong, Dax carried with him a metal rod he would use in close quarters, as well as a nothic dagger he had received from Trssendar Manor. Before his venture into Neverwinter woods to find Cragmaw castle, Dax purchased a primitive blunderbuss gun, which he quickly became proficient with. He was also am experienced skinner and crafter, being able to fashion a wolf pelt cloak during a carriage ride to the woods. Appearance It is unknown what Dax looked like before his incident with War, but following that, Dax was covered in burns that lines his body. Choosing to wear his old clothes, Dax's outfit consisted of an old tunic which he left unbuttoned, ripped pants, and later on a wolf cloak. Dax stood at about average human height, but grew skinner over time, appearing quite thin, with not much muscle mass. Around his pants he wore a chain belt, which he would sometimes use as a weapon.